Kunoichis Embarrassing Secrets
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: Be it mind or body. Ever Kunoichi as at lest one embarrassing secret about them self and they dont what any one to find it out. But what if for same kunichi it did? LeeSaku,NaruHina,ChouIno and others
1. Sakura

If I own Naruto. I will not be here.

"

Come on!" yelled Naruto as he pounded on the door of his teammate and friend Sakura Haruno. "Come on Sakura! You said yesterday you will have breakfast with me!"

All that answered him was a muffled coming as the door cracked open. Naruto saw Sakura's green eyes peek out from behind the door.

"Sorry Naruto. I can't hang out with you today." Sakura said from behind the door.

"What?" Naruto asked with slight confusion. "But you said if I woke up early and come get you. We could go to Ichiraku's."

"I said I would yesterday but something came up."

"Pleaaassseee?" Naruto asked with biggest pair of puppy dog eyes that he could muster. Sakura sighed at him by getting his way.

"Alright you win. Just wait here so I can get ready." Sakura replied as she closed the door.

_You now this is a very bad idea_ said Inner Sakura.

"You think I don't know that?" snapped Sakura to her subconscious.

"Plus you know I can't say no to that face." she said as she checked herself in a hallway mirror.

Inner Sakura just grumped.

_Just don__'__t say I didn__'__t warned you._ Inner Sakura said before going back to the deeper side of her mind.

Sakura sighed as she opened the door and walked outside. After make sure the door was closed Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Ok. Lets go." she said as she walked down the street. Naruto tilted his head at her in slight confusion.

"Why are you wearing your headband like that?"

Instead of wearing the Ninja head band like a hair band like she normally did, Sakura was wearing hers like most Ninja did but even lower. That having the headband tied directly to her forehead.

"Oh. Just wanted to try something new. That's all." she said with a wave her hand to dismiss the idea. "Come on let's go before they ran out ramen." said Sakura grabbing Naruto by the ear as they walked down the street to Ichiraku's.

The walk to the well known Ramen shop was quiet, too quiet even. Sakura just stared at her feet with hands behind her back. Naruto was walking beside her taking quick looks at her.

"She hiding some thing..." thought Naruto. Finding that his pink haired companions silence out of the ordinary. "But what is she hiding?"

He rubbed his chin thinking of the possibilities as to what was bothering his pink haired friend.

"Hhmmm maybe a tattoo? No that's not it. Oh maybe a pimple? No Sakura's too clean for that. What else could it be?" Naruto thought.

A big fox like grin showed up on Naruto's face. The one that only showed up ever if Naruto was about to prank someone.

"Well there is only one true way to find out." Naruto thoughts with a small laugh.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Mmm?" Sakura said as she turned her head to look at Naruto.

But before Sakura could say or do anything Naruto ripped her headband off her forehead. Sakura covered her forehead with her hands but it was to late. Naruto had all ready saw them!

On Sakura's face were two big pink fuzzy eyebrows!

Naruto face went slack with complete shock. Then he cracked up laughing. He grabbed his sides and fell to his knees, doubling over with laughter.

"What haha did haha you…."

Naruto was laughing so hard, he could not even finish his sentences. He was still on the ground when he hear a cracking sound. Naruto looked up to see Sakura. She had one hand covering her eyebrows as the other was cracking each individual finger to form a fist.

"Naruto." she said with such venom that is caused Naruto to stop cold.

"Hee..." was all Naruto said before trying to get a way from Sakura but was quickly grabbed to be only drug into a alley to get the punishment he deserved.

After Sakura beat up Naruto and Naruto stopped screaming like a little girl, she let him go and walked back toward the city street. Sakura looked at herself in one of the alleys windows. She tried licking her fingers to smooth them out but they just popped right back at her. Sakura was still at it when Naruto walk over to her rubbing the top of his head.

"You didn't have to hit so hard." whined Naruto.

"You're lucky that now one saw me or you'll really will be hurting!"

Sakura waved a shaking fist at him.

"Ok ok." said Naruto with hand up in defense.

Sakura sighed and went back to looking into the window.

"So were you born with those thing or what?" asked Naruto.

"No." answered Sakura in hopes that he would drop the subject. But sadly he didn't, nor did he get the hint.

_You know he'll just keep asking till you tell him_ said Inner Sakura.

The real Sakura groaned to this.

"If you most know," said Sakura "When I was six a lot of kids make fun of my big forehead. So I tried growing out my hair to hide it but growing out hair takes too long. So I snuck in to my granddad's bathroom and took some of his rapid hair growth formula. I applied some to my head in hopes to make my forehead look smaller with longer hair. It worked but I didn't know it would do the same thing to my eyebrows. My fainted when she saw them. So she takes me to see a hairstylist every month to get them plucked and waxed."

"So why didn't you go this time?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"Because someone made me late for my appointment last night because they kept asking me to go out with them for breakfast!" hissed Sakura.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said sorry with a sheepish grin.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I tried!" Sakura said as she grabbed her big eyebrow and try to yank them off but they didn't want to come off. After a few more minutes of fighting with her eyebrows, Sakura sighed in defeat and went to the end of the alley to grab her headband and tied it back on.

Naruto followed her the very more carefully.

"You know what you need?"

Sakura eyed him with a very pointed expression.

"What?" asked Sakura now annoyed with how the day was going.

"Ramen!" yelled Naruto before grabbing Sakura and ran out of the alley and to Ichiraku's.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine," Naruto said as he looked back at Sakura. "There will be now one there."

_I hope so... _Inner Sakura said with a sigh.

Ichiraku's was packed.

"How many times have you be here this early?!" asked Sakura in a very angry voice.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he didn't have a answer.

"You dunce!" yelled Sakura advancing on him. Naruto made eep sound and dove deeper into the ramen shop.

_We are so going to hurt him for this._ said Inner Sakura.

"Agreed," thought Sakura. "But we might as well get something to eat."

As Sakura made her way toward the ramen bar, she couldn't help but notice just how many people were in the small shop. She kept getting pushed around and shoved as people made their way towards their tables.

"Why are there so many freaking people here!?" thought Sakura.

_Look to your left, that menu board will tell you._ Inner Sakura stated.

Sakura looked to her left and saw the board. It read in big black letters:

**Breakfast Special: Ramen is half off!**

"Oh that . . ." But before Sakura could finish her thought she was violently pushed in the back. Sakura couldn't even turn around and give the person a piece of her mind (plus a few good hits). The sound of metal hit the floor could be heard. Sakura looked to the floor with fear as she saw her headband. "Maybe no one is looking at me." Sakura hoped as she looked up. Everyone was looking at her.

She could feel her eyebrows twitch from all the attention she was getting. Meanwhile Inner Sakura was having a break down.

_Oh No!_ shrieked Inner Sakura as tears ran down her face in waterfalls.

_We now have to move to a new village and change our names! _

Sakura only pushed her deeper into her mind and tried to think of a way out of her predicament.

A voice was soon heard above the noise.

"Hello Sakura-chan! You are looking quite lovely on this youthful day!"

Sakura looked behind her to see the owner of the voice knowing just who it belonged to. There at the ramen bar was no other than Rock Lee.

He was give her his Nice Guy pose which included a signature smile that he only picked up from Might Gai himself. Sakura gave him a small smile as he made his way towards her.

"Thanks but I'm not in a good mood right now nor with looks either."

"What are you talking about, I meant every word!"

Lee turned to address the crowd.

"Does any one disagree?" asked Lee. No one would or wanted to disagree with green clad taijutsu master. So only a few said no before they went back to what they were doing.

"Wow," thought Sakura. "And here I thought I was going to become the new laughing stock."

As Lee turned back around and gave Sakura one of his nice smiles.

"See no one here disagreed with me."

Sakura just smiled.

"Thank you Lee but just look at my eyebrows."

She pointed to them to emphasize her point. She even realized that her eyebrows looked much like Lee's.

Lee looked at her with slight confusion.

"What? I think they look like two Sakura petals on the reflection of the moon."

Sakura raised her said "Sakura petals" in shock.

"That was sort of sweet," thought Sakura with a light blush. "In a strange but cute kind of way."

_What! _gasped Inner Sakura. _He just said you have__…__.What is he doing?_

Sakura found Lee's hand reaching out toward her face. Before she could ask what he was doing, he started to gently brush his finger tips over one of her eyebrows.

"Wow this actually fills really nice, who would have thought that getting your eyebrows touched felt so nice." thought Sakura as she relaxed under Lee's touch.

"They even feel like Sakura petals." Lee said softly.

This made Sakura blush even more.

_You know he's not that bad in looks. He may be even considered hot._ Inner Sakura piped in.

This time it was the real Sakura to be surprised.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked her inner voice .

_Just take a look at the guy stroking your eyebrows_.

Sakura took a closer look at Lee as he was distracted by her eyebrows. For the first time in years, she was beginning to see what a couple of years of training under Gai truly meant. She easily saw the toned stomach, the well sculpted muscles under the green leotard, and not to mention the sudden growth spurt which made Lee look really tall and lean. As she looked even closer at Lee, she saw he even had a light tan.

"Now that's what all the training does to him." mused Sakura.

She suddenly found Lee's voice shattering her inner ogling.

"Sorry Lee could you repeat that?"

He merely smiled at her noticing her lack of attention.

"I asked if you would like to join me for breakfast?" Lee asked once more.

A smile broke onto Sakura's lips but she remembered her reason why she was there in the first place.

"I would like to but I came here with Naruto." said Sakura feeling a little sad. "Maybe you can eat with us?"

"I will most like that." answered Lee.

Sakura heard her name a little off to her right showing Naruto's sudden appearance.

"There you are." Sakura said as she and Lee pushed there way over to him.

"Yeah," replied Naruto. "Sorry about this Sakura but I got to go now."

Sakura just looked at him can't believing just what she just heard.

"Are you sure? If you want I could leave if thats the case."

"No that's alright. I just remembered I have something to do." Naruto quickly said before he leaving. Sakura kept looking at him as he left but decided that Naruto was just being Naruto.

"Well than shall we?" asked Lee as he waved a hand toward the ramen bar.

Sakura nodded as they walked up to the bar as two people left. Lee even pulled out one of the bar stools for her. She managed a thank you before sitting down. Ayame, the Ramen shop owner's daughter, came over just when Lee sat down. Lee ordered the Tantanmen Ramen as Sakura ordered the Tonkotsu ramen.

As Ayame left with their orders Lee turned to face Sakura.

"If I can Sakura, I would like to pay for your order Sakura-chan."

Sakura instantly felt her cheeks turn red.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I insist. I know you are a strong and capable self-sufficiency woman but as a youthful gentlemen I feel it is my duty to pay for your order."

This just made her blush turned even redder.

"Okay." Sakura replied in a feeble whisper.

After talking to each for a few minutes Ayame came over with their orders. Sakura glanced over at Lee before she started to eat.

"Do you really think my eyebrows don't look bad?"

Lee smiled another signature smile at her.

"No I don't think they are bad. They are actually are smaller than mine," he said turning his gaze over to her. "Plus I think you look even more beautiful with them."

Sakura gave Lee a big smile and a small kiss on the check. Lee immediately turned his head and with a growing blush ate his ramen .

"Maybe I will be late for my next appointment after all." thought Sakura as she turned and began eating her ramen.

* * *

Ok this is for a friend by the name of piedpipergirl. It's base off her drawing at deviant called Sakura is Late. I's going to make a chapter for mot of the girls. Hinata wil be next then Ino. I have to give my thanks to my beta Mokana-chan.

Side Note.. I f any one can came up with a embarrassing secret for Temari. Please tell me. I cant came up with a good idea.


	2. Hinata

**Sorry about note updateing! I had all this done same time a go but beta could not get the time to do them Any way here is chapter 2.**

"I can't believe Sakura likes a guy like Bushy Brows!" thought Naruto as he walked away from Ichiraku's.

He saw everything. How Lee said Sakura looked lovely and how gently he brushed Sakura's eyebrows. The worst thing about it was the look Sakura gave Lee after all this. It was the same look she gave Sasuke before he left to join Orochimaru.

"No. I don't want to think about that right now. I need to get back to Sakura and Lee."

Naruto crossed his arms as he thought about them.

"I mean what does he have that I don't. Ok maybe laughing at her huge eyebrow was not the greatest of ideas but Lee's more of a gentlemen than I'll be."

Naruto stopped walking and sighed.

"Plus being a bit of a pervert didn't help either," Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Maybe Sakura and Lee will be good for each other."

After some time walking and talking to himself, Naruto saw Konohamaru looking at one of the shops.

"Maybe talking to him will do me same good." thought Naruto as he walked over to Konohamaru.

"Hey Konoha! What are you doing?"

Konohamaru looked away from the shop to stare at Naruto.

"Not much Chief. Just wasting same time."

"Oh why's that?" asked Naruto with curiosity.

"Oh. I'm going to use some time to learn same new pervy ninjutsu."

Naruto's jaw dropped open in shock, Konohamaru learned pervy jutsu by him and him alone no one else. As Naruto tried to convey his shock all but utter stutter came out.

"Sorry Chief but I have to go or I'm going to be late." Konohamaru said with a nod. With that he left a rather dumbstruck Naruto.

"No, no, no!" yelled Naruto as he crossed his arms. "I lose Sasuke and Sakura but I will not lose Konohamaru too! Believe it!"

Naruto pumped a fist into the air as he quickly ran after Konohamaru.

He found Konohamaru at one of the training fields, apparently waiting for his new teacher. The area that Konohamaru was standing in looked alot like the area Naruto used when he first trained him. Narurto stopped on the opposite side of the field and hid behind a tree.

"So they don't see me." Naruto thought more to himself to affirm his reason why he's hiding from a ninja a third of his age. He could see Konohamaru talking to someone but he could not see the new 'teacher'.

"I have to get closer." he muttered as he slowly snuck over to them by jumping into some overhead tree branches. Naruto allowed some his chakra to channel toward his feet so he could grip the tree without the use of his hands. As he got closer Naruto could hear just what Konohamaru was saying but he still could not hear or see the new teacher.

"Just a little closer." thought Naruto as he moved farther onto one of the tree branches .

"Cool! That's just like Naruto's Sexy Technique!"

Naruto let the breath he was did not now he was holding.

"That was close. I thought they saw me." thought Naruto.

Right then he heard a cracking sound, he looked at the base of the branch and saw it break in half.

"Crap."

Naruto fell out of the tree to only land on his head.

"Owowowow!" yelled Naruto as he rolled around holding his head.

"Are you all right Chief?" asked Konohamaru as he ran over to see what happen. Naruto looked up but all he could see was Konoha.

"Hey were did your new teacher go?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"What? Oh after you fell she said she had to go same were and ran off." replied Konohamaru.

This made Naruto stop looking around the training clearing.

"She?"

The word came out more with shock than surprise. The young boy merely nodded his head seeing Naruto's dumfounded expression.

"I never heard of a girl being a pervert," thought Naruto more to himself than anything. "I have to meet her. Maybe we have some things in common."

"Hey Konoha. Any idea where did she go?" asked Naruto.

"Well she likes to go to the Hot Spring especially around this time."

"Thanks." Naruto replied before running off but before he could get anywhere he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise to go train with you tomorrow. Okay Konoha?"

Konohamaru answered with a big "Yes Chief!" as Naruto smiled and ran to look for this girl.

Naruto arrived at the Hot spring shortly after leaving the becoming Naruto Prodigy.

"Now were should I started to look first?" thought Naruto. But before Naruto could start looking he heard a perverted giggle by the male side of the bath house.

"There." thought Naruto as he quietly walked to the bushes by the bath house walls. Naruto saw one of the tree branches move ever so slightly, showing the place where that would be girl. He climbed up the other side of the tree till he was level with the branch. He jump for it but he saw that it wasn't a girl behind the tree but really Jiraiya. He crashed down into the bushes at the bottom of the tree.

"What the hell re you doing?!" yelled Jiraiya in a anger filled voice. Naruto jumped up to defend himself.

"What am I doing?! What are you doing here Ero-sennin?" As Naruto and Jiraiya was yelled at each other, Naruto thought the ground was a little weird.

"It's squishy." thought Naruto as he look down to where he had fallen.

From what he saw it was girl with a white coat and dark indigo hair. But what took the cake was thr girls very red face.

"Oh shoot! Sorry Hinata!" Naruto said as he got off of her.

"That's ooookay, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto but before Hinata could answer a coughing sound was heard. Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to see Tsunade with her arms crossed over her ample chest as Anko, the Snake Weilder, settled a hand on her hips. Both were only in towels and both held very angry expressions on their faces. Naruto's mouth fell open as he turned his head to face Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked as if he saw Death for the first time.

"You were looking over the wall to spy on this two?" asked Naruto with a amount of fear in his voice. Jiraiya licked his lips before slowly nodding his head yes. Naruto turned his head to face the two woman.

"Anko how would you like to learn how to use medical jutsus for Torture and Interrogation?" asked Tsunade with an evil smirk .

"I will love to learn Mistress Hokage and look we have two test dummies." replied Anko with a smirk of her own.

Naruto started to sweat as he moved a little closer to Jiraiya, he only shook in fear. As the two women moved closer around the two 'perverts' a small voice called out to them.

"Hokage-san and Anko-san."

Said women turned to see Hinata fiddle with her fingers.

"I'm truely sorry about this." Hinata said with a bow before making a hand sign and yelled "Sexy Guy Technique."

Naruto stared in shock as to what he saw. Where Hinata stood a moment ago, a very nude Kakashi stood in her place. The most shocking thing was the reaction of the two women. Anko had hearts for eyes with a big drooling smile covering her usual scowl filled face. Tsunade had a bloody nose and her mouth was hanging open.

Before Naruto could say anything he felt sameone drag him away from the now turned back Hinata from the Sexy-No-Jutsu Kakashi. Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya ran away from the two women before they could regain their normal stoic composure.

They ran out of the bath house and sprinted down numerous streets of Konoha. They stopped for a few minutes to catch their breath.

"Nice going technique there girly." Jiraiya said as he caught his breath.

He turned to Naruto, who was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"No thanks to you."

Naruto looked up at him.

"What!?" he yelled hopping up on his feet. "You were the one that was spying on Granny Tsunade and that blood licking examiner!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

The two perverts stared at each other in slight anger, Jiraiya waved his hand dismissing the argument.

"Never mind. Anyway Naruto, I have a new manuscript for you."

He passed a key to Naruto which would lead him to his secret study where he did all his 'writing'. But before the Pervy-Sage could pass him the key, they heard yelling. They turned to see Tsunade and Anko coming right at them.

"Shoot." said Jiraiya.

"Come on! I know a place where we can hide!" Naruto yelled before the two pissed off women came down upon them. He and Hinata ran down an alleyway away from Jiraiya in hopes that the two women will follow the Pervy-Sage instead of the two teenagers. He was right when the screaming and yelling of the two women slowly disappeared and faded away. He looked at Hinata who was just fiddling with her fingers and her head ducked down.

"Like Jiraiya-sama said thank for your help," Naruto said with his usual smile. "You saved him and me from a real beating."

Hinata just blushed.

"It was alright. I glad to have helped."

They stood in an awkward silence for a bit before a realization hit Naruto.

"You're the one who was teaching Konohamaru." said Naruto as he pointed a finger at Hinata. Hinata blushed a darker shade of red before stuttering out a yes.

"I can see why Konohamaru asked to learn from you." replied Naruto with a slight shiver at the image of his nude sensei.

"Well Konohamaru thought it would be a good diversion if he got caught peaking." said Hinata with a slight nod of the head. Naruto didn't the idea at first but...

"If Hinata was not there. I will be black and blue about now." thought Naruto.

As the silence grew between the two shinobi, Hinata saw it her time to leave.

"Will you teach me it?" asked Naruto. Hinata stopped in her tracks as a raging red blush crossed onto her cheeks. Naruto continued with the conversation to make it less awkward.

"Well I agree with Konohamaru that it will be a very good diversion but if you have things to do..." said Naruto, now discovering how awkward their conversation just turned.

"No!" Hinata said in an outburst. Naruto jumped slightly having never heard Hinata say something so loud.

"What I mean is that I don't have things to but...but you seem to have things to do." stuttered Hinata as she pointed to the key Jiraiya left in Naruto's charge.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened.

"Shoot. I forgot about that."

Naruto had an idea.

"Hey Hinata have you ever read Jiraiya's books?"

It was Hinata's queue for her face to turn the color of a rip tomato, showing Naruto her answer to the question.

"Yes I have but only because my mother read me his first book as a bedtime story and I thought the other one will be like it." said Hinata knowing it was weak lie but not wanting to tell Naruto the truth was not on Hinata's list of To-Do's today. But when she looked up from her blushing stupor she found Naruto jumping for joy from her proclaimed purity to now turned pervertedness. He stopped his jumping to regard the Hyuga heiress.

"That means you can help me!" Naruto said with a big smile. Hinata nearly fainted when she heard this.

"Don't you see Hinata? After just one training with Jiraiya I began ghostwriting one of his novels and people actually liked it! So now Jiraiya wants to know my opinion on his books, even though it get boring but with your help I can get it done faster! So please say yes."

Hinata looked at Naruto as another raging blush crossed onto her face, how could she say no to her crush? She vigorously shook her head yes. Naruto yelped for joy and jumped on Hinata in a big hug. It took all her willpower not to faint in his arms.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! I'll even get us a ramen lunch while we work on it!" said Naruto as he drug Hinata by the arm to Jiraiya's Inn to get the manuscript. Hinata couldn't answer because she was too happy to speak right then. So she just smiled and stared to walk faster so Naruto did not have to drag her. So they left walking side by side toward the Inn.


	3. Ino

After stopping off and getting Jiraiya's manuscripts, Naruto and Hinata headed straight to Ichiraku. When they got close they saw that Ichiraku had only one person eating there. "Good, it looks like we beat the rush." said Naruto and Hinata just nodded in agreement. As they got closer, Naruto saw that it was Ino and gave a loud, "Hey Ino!" this caused Ino to jump out of her seat and turn to face them. As Ino faced them, Naruto started to laugh and Hinata giggle a little. It seemed that Ino forgot to swallow her food, so her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. The worst part was that a long noodle was hanging out of the side of her mouth.

After Naruto and Hinata stopped laughing and Ino yelled at them for laughing, Naruto asked what Ino was doing there. "I was waiting for Chouji and Shikamaru but they are late, so I thought I would get something to eat." said Ino as she cross her arms.

"Oh, what did you have?" asked Naruto as he tried to see but Ino kept blocking his view.

"None of your beeswax." said Ino as she kept on blocking Naruto's view until Ayame came and got Ino's bowl. Naruto was disappointed with not seeing what Ino had got but perked right up after hearing Ino asking what they were doing there.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and said "Oh, Hinata is going to help me with some work from Jiraiya and then we are going to train." said Naruto with a smile. Hinata just blushed more and more as Naruto talked and Ino just smiled as she saw the two but before she could say anything, she heard another "Hey Ino!" She turned to face the sound of the voice and saw Chouji and a drowsy looking Shikamaru walking towards them.

"Sorry we were late Ino. I had to wake Shikamaru up." said Chouji as he opened a bag of chips and started to eat them.

" Why can't you wake up on time? You're a Chunin now," said Ino as he point a finger at Shikamaru and then pointed it at Chouji and said "and you, why don't you stop eating all the time?" Chouji just kept on eating. "Anyway, come on and lets go to the training field." said Shikamaru with a yawn. Ino just huffed before saying goodbye to Naruto and Hinata.

As team 10 left, Naruto shook his head and said, "That is one weird team." before taking Hinata to the end of the bar and starting their work.

"So what are we doing at the field today ?" asked Chouji between mouthfuls of chips.

" Well I was able to get another genin team to come for you two to spar with them." said Shikamaru as he stretched his arms over his head and let them fall to his side.

" What will you be doing?" asked Ino with a scolding tone.

Shikamaru put his hand in his pants pockets and said, "Asuma was going to watch both teams but as a Chunin I said I will do it."

Ino's scold deepend as she said, "You just want to get more sleep." Shikamaru shook his head to disagree.

Ino's eyebrow shot up in surprise but it was short lived as Shikamaru said," I want to watch the clouds." Ino just throw her hands up in defeat. As team 10 arrived at the field they could see that the other team was already there standing in the middle of it. They could see that the team was made of two boys and one girl. As they got closer, one of the boys walked up to them.

He had blonde hair and he was wearing a form fitting white jacket,with blue at the end of the sleeves and down the middle, and white pants. He was wearing his headband on his forehead. "You must be the team we are to train with." said the boy.

Shikamaru nodded his head before saying, "Yes, that would be us. I'm the Chunin that will be watching and my name is Shikamaru. This is Chouji and Ino. They will be ones you will fight." said Shikamaru as he pointed to each of them. The girl snickered at the sound of Ino's name, which made Ino send a heated glare at her.

The boy gave a small smile before saying, "Good. Well, I'm Tristan and this is Bors." He pointed to the other boy. He was wearing his headband like a bandana on his head so they could not see his hair. He was wearing a black high collar coat with no sleeves and dark Camouflage Pants. He was also wearing a duty belt, which is what police wear. He just gave a light nod of his head in acknowledgement. "This is Dandelion." said Tristan as he pointed to there third team member.

She had shoulder length curly brown hair. She was wearing black shorts with half a skirt over her right side and a green sleeveless shirt with a fishnet shirt under it. "It's nice to meet you." Dandelion said to Shikamaru and Chouji with a smile but as she turn to Ino, her smile turned into a smirk. " Who would name their daughter after a pig?" asked Dandelion with humor.

" I don't know. Who would name their daughter after a weed?" answered Ino with a angry glare. This wiped the smirk right off of Dandelion's face and she sent an equaled angry glare. The boys just watched as the girl had their staring match.

Shikamaru just sighed before saying, "Ok then, you five can pick who fights who. I will be over there watching." He pointed to some dummy logs off to the side of the field.

As Shikamaru left, Tristan asked, "So who would like to go first?" though by the way he and the other two boys were looking at the girls, they knew who would be going first.

"I am!" yelled both girls. This just made them glare all the harder at each other.

As the boys were walking away from the girls so they could fight, Chouji walked up to Ino and said " Good luck Ino. Though I don't think you will need it." Ino just gave him a small smile and a nod of her head. Dandelion shot at look at Chouji as he went to join the other boys.

"What is he, your boyfriend or something?" asked Dandelion with a smirk. This made Ino blush a little before saying, "He's not my boyfriend. Just a really close friend of the family."

Dandelion just smile before said in a sweet voice, "Oh but why? You would look so cute with each other, being two pigs and all."

Ino grinded her teeth in anger before throwing a few shuriken at Dandelion, which Dandelion blocked by losing two Kunai knives before charging at Ino. Ino rushed to meet her. As they crashed, Ino quickly disarmed Dandelion. After that they traded blows for a few minutes until Dandelion was able to grab one of Ino's punches and throw her. She would have gone after Ino if not for the hundred or so makibishis that Ino had thrown down as she was tossed. As Ino landed on her feet, Dandelion started make head seals.

_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. _thought Dandelion as let lost the attack. Ino dodged most of the balls of fire but one grazed her, lighting her bandages on fire. " Ino!" yelled Chouji as Ino rolled on the ground to put out the fire. As Chouij ran up to her he saw that Ino was covering her side with her arm. " Are you ok?" asked Chouji as Shikamaru came over with the other a few feet behind him.

" I'm ok, I just have to go home." said Ino as he got up but did not move her arms.

"What? Are you afraid to show some skin pig?" said Dandelion as she walked up behind Ino.

Ino looked over her sore shoulder and said "No. I just don't like wearing rags like some people, weed." as Ino turn her head back to face Shikamaru and Chouji. Dandelion just huffed in anger and crossed her arms. As she did this, she saw a string poking out of Ino's burnt bandages.

_Oh what this?_ thought Dandelion as she pulled the string. Suddenly a puff smoke covered Ino . As the smoke cleared, every ones mouth fell open but Shikamaru, his eyebrow just leapt up a bit. Ino had a look of horror on her face before she ran off. As the shock wore off, Dandelion started to laugh. "Oh God, I knew her name was pig but I didn't know she was fat as one!" Dandelion said as she fell to her knees in laugher.

As she was catching her breath, Dandelion looked at Chouji and said "You really should date her fat ass. You two can be happy pair of pok.." but before she could finish, Chouji had sent her flying with a Partial Multi-Size fist to the face. As her two teammates rushed to look at her, Chouji turned to ask Shikamaru if he could go and look for Ino but he was already gone. He had to go. Chouji said a thank you before rushing to look for Ino. Shikamaru just shook his head and mumbled, "troublesome" out as he walked over to see how bad Dandelion's face was.

Chouji had found Ino on the roof that they had their first lunch together as Team 10. Ino had taken the burnt bandages around her stomach off. She was crying and holding what looked like a corset. Chouji had walked over to Ino and sat down. He took out one of his many bags of chips and waited for Ino to talk to him, knowing full well that Ino would only talk to him when she was ready. As Chouji was eating he took a peek at Ino's new look. She was bigger but she was not really fat. If Chouji had to call her something, the word will be plump. Chouji had to admit, he thought Ino looked at lot better now. He knew that Shikmaru would agree with him.

As Chouji was thinking, Ino had started to talk. "Do you remember that Halloween before we stared the Academy?" asked Ino.

Chouji nodded his head before saying "Yeah. We went as are names. We had to pull Shikmaru in a wagon but he gave us his bag of candy. Yours and Shikmaru's outfits were great. They really made you look like a deer and a boar. I looked like an elf with butterfly wings though."

This made Ino giggle a little. "How about the times our fathers went on missions and we went to your house and you mother helped us make those cookies?" asked Ino.

"Because we were scared of Shikmaru's Mom and your Mother did not what to watch three kids as she worked the flower shop. If I remember right, you ate those cookies as much as I did." answered Chouji.

Ino gave a sad smile as she said, "Yeah I did and I think that's what went wrong. I want to be like your mother, but my mother wants me to be the perfect daughter."

"Is that why you wear the corset?" asked Chouji as he pointed to it.

Ino's grip tightened as she said in a bitter voice "Not at first. When we started the Academy she just made me wear clothes that hid it but as I got older and more popular I started to do it myself." Chouji just nodded his head as he remembered how all the girls looked up to Ino at the Academy. "Then I saw those boys make fun of you and got scared that they will do the same to me. So, I went to Mother and asked for something to help me look thinner. After that though I started to like Sasuke and when I found out he liked thin girls, Mother got me the corset. It had a transformation jutsu made into it so the person looks thinner." Ino said it all in the same sad bitter voice.

Chouji just looked at Ino before asking "Then why do you make fun of me?"

Ino turned her face as she blushed a little. Chouji shrugged his shoulders and turned to see that he had only a one chip left. As he brought the last chip to his mouth. Ino said "I was jealous." The chip fell back into the bag.

"What?" Chouji said in shock.

Ino sighed before saying, "It was not easy to watch you eat all the time and not join you. So, I thought if you go on a diet, it would be easy on me. Thanks to that weed, everyone will know what a fat pig I am." said Ino in an angry voice as her grip tightened even more on the corset.

This made Chouji jump up and yell "But you're not fat! So what if you weigh a little more than most. You were still the best kunoichi in the academy. It's like when people called me or my family fat. I have never heard of an Akimichi having trouble on a mission because our weight. If people have trouble, well, then they can just shut up!"

Ino could only look in shock as Chouji sat back down and looked at his chips. As Ino stared to say something to Chouji, he thrust the bag at Ino. Ino looked at Chouji in confusion. "Look on the bright side. You can rub it in Sakura face that you have bigger breast now." said Chouji with a smile.

Ino smiled at this as she took the last chip and made a 'mmm' sound as she ate it and then licked her lips and fingers before saying "The last chip is the best." Chouji nodded his head in agreement. As he was nodding, Ino kissed his cheek. Chouji stopped and looked at Ino funny. Ino giggled as she said "Thanks." Chouji coughed in his hand before getting up. He took off his shirt and put some chakra into it to make it bigger. He handed it to Ino and she just looked at Chouji.

"Ino you may not be fat but those clothes are way too small for you, so I thought we could go shop." said Chouji, knowing that Ino could not turn down going shopping. Ino smiled more as she set down the corset and put on the larger shirt. After doing so, Ino walked very close to Chouji.

"What are you doing?" stuttered Chouji about how close Ino was.

"Well if we're going shopping. You are going to get a new Ninja head band. This one makes you look like you are wearing girls' underwear on your head." said Ino as she took it off of Chouji's head.

"Really?" asked Chouji

"Yes." said Ino as took Chouji's hand in the other and stared to walk to the stairs.

"Wait. What about that?" asked Chouji as he pointed to the corset.

"Leave it. I don't think I will need it anymore." said Ino. Chouji smiled as he and Ino walked down the stairs.


	4. Temari

Temari sighed as she walked through the Konohagakure gates. _Why did I have to be the one to come here? _thought Temari as she remembered why she came. Konohagakure was having some type of big festival. Temari did not remember the details but Suna council thought it would be a good idea for one of the sand siblings to go. Gaara was trying to become the Kazekage and the council didn't trace Kankuro to go. So they sent Temari. Temari sighed once more as she went to Hokage tower to tell the Fifth she was there.

After a few minutes she finely arrived at the Hokage office. As she knocked on the door, she heard a voice telling her to come in. As Temari walked in, she could see the Hokage at her desk with mounds of paperwork. The Fifth only gave her a quick look before going back to her work. "You're late, the festival is tonight." said The Fifth as she stamped a paper. Temari nodded her head. She knew full well that she was late because she meant to be late.

Temari didn't really like festival. So she made sure to get there on the same day of it, go to it, and then rest a day before going back to Suna. The Fifth stretched her arms out before getting out of her seat. "Since you took so long, we had to give your room at your inn up and now there are no more rooms." said the Fifth as she walked in front of her desk and leaned on it. Temari groaned as she knew were this was going. "So, you will be staying here at same house." said the Fifth with a small smile. "You can come in now!" shouted the Fifth. As Temari turned to look at who she was staying with, she could only smirk as she saw a Shikamaru.

Nara came through the door as Shikamaru walked up beside her. "It's nice to see you again, crybaby." said Temari.

Shikamaru just said, "Troublesome women." before they both turned to face the Fifth.

" Temari you will be staying at the Nara house. You don't have any problems with that?" asked the Fifth. Temari just shook her head no in answer. "Then you two may go." said the Fifth as she waved them out.

As they were walking out of the tower, Temari stopped and turned to Shikamaru and asked,"Ok, why are you letting me stay at your house?" Shikamaru just sighed and walked around her and kept on walking. Temari followed him waiting for him to answer.

After a few minutes or so, Shikamaru said " Mom heard about you needing a place to stay and thought it was a good idea that you stay with us. She said it is the least I can do for after you saved me." After a few feet, Shikamaru looked at Temari out of the side of his eye. "You really want to stay? My Mom is strict and overbearing. Plus she can scare anyone into doing want she wants."

Temari just smiled as she said, "Oh really? Sounds like a woman I will like to meet. Besides, I want a rematch."

"Like I would want to fight a troublesome woman like you again." said Shikamaru as he rolled his eyes.

"That's ok. I hear you like to play Shogi or Go. I could always kick your ass at that." said Temari.

"Oh please I will be a hundred moves ahead of you." said Shikamaru with a dull voice but Temari could see a glint in his eye.

"So, I will take that as a yes?" asked Temari.

"Alright, but it will have to wait till tomorrow." said Shikamaru. Then he pointed to a BBQ restaurant. "If you don't mind. I have to go in here for a few minutes."

Temari shrugged her shoulders and said " I don't mind. The fair is in at least 5 hours and I won't take that long to get ready." Shikamaru nodded his head and walked towards the restaurant. As they got in, Shikamaru headed straight to one of the back tables. As they got closer, Temari could see it was his chubby teammates setting there with same girl. Temari remembered his name was Cho something. He looked the same as before but he was missing his scarf and his headband was a normal one. He looked like he just finished eating. By the 7 to 8 plates stacked up by him, the girl with him was chubby as well but a little less so.

She was wearing a white t-shirt with a purple sleeveless shirt with a high collar over it. The collar was rolled under her neck. She was also wearing white open-fingered gloves with a purple line at the beginning of it. She had a bowl up to her face, so Temari could not see it. They looked like they had a good meal together .

" Hey Chouji, Ino, how are you guys doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"We're doing well. I'm just waiting for Ino to get done. Then we're going to train for a hour. Then get ready for the festival." said the chubby boy named Chouji.

As he said this, Ino gave a small shout "Done." as she put the bowl with two more like it. Temari was shocked to see that the girl was Shikamaru's other teammate, though she hid her shock well. "So we can go now." said Ino as she got up out of her set. Chouji got up as well. After leaving some money, they went outside. As they got outside, Ino look at Temari and asked, "I remember you. Temari right?" Temari nod her head. Ino turned her face to look at Shikamaru. "So are you two going together to the festival?" asked Ino as she looked at the both of them.

Temari fought to keep a blush down as Shikamaru said "I will be take her but it will only be business." Though Shikamaru body was relaxed his voice had a hint of defense in it.

"Plus, why would I go with a lazy ass little boy like him?" asked Temari.

"Right like I would date a scary troublesome woman like you." said Shikamaru as looked at Temari. Temari looked right back at him.

Chouji leaned over to Ino and whispered in her ear, "Looks like flirting to me." Ino nodded her head in agreement.

Ino turned to the other two and said, "Any way I think you two should go together as a pair. Everyone else is going with someone." After walking with each other, Ino and Chouji left to go train. As Shikamaru and Temari walked to Shikamaru's house, they did not talk to each other and the air was tense.

As they got there, Temari asked, " Where is your bathroom, so I can get ready?" Shikamaru pointed up the stairs.

"It's in the first room, but don't take that long, we now have only 4 hours." said Shikamaru as he looked at the clock. Temari just wave her hand to tell him that she had heard him as she walked into the bathroom.

"What takes the troublesome women so long?" thought Shikamaru as he looked at his clock again. It had been 3 hours! Shikamaru had changed into his better clothes already. Shikamaru walked towards the bathroom door and started to hammer on the door. " Woman, are you done yet?" shouted Shikamaru

" Hey you try to walk through a desert and see how long it takes you to get clean, and we have two hours!" Temari shouted right back.

Shikamaru's eyebrows lowered in confusion. Then he groaned as he thought _I told Dad to fix that clock a hundred times. _Shikamaru opened the door to talk to Temari face to face. Before Shikamaru could say a word, he stopped. For once Shikamaru could not think of anything.

Temari had on a dark purple that was all most black kimono with red and blue flowers on it. That was not what Shikamaru was looking at. What he was looking at was Temari's hair. Most of time, it would be in four ponytails but now, the hair was loose. It was sticking out all over the place. It looked like a spike afro. It was at least 2 feet from left to right. Shikamaru could not turn his eyes away from it. At first, Temari was shocked to see Shikamaru storm in, but as time went on she got angered.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to come in to a bathroom when someone's in it!?" shouted Temari as she threw a bottle of shampoo at Shikamaru.

This snapped Shikamaru out of his daze as he dodged the bottle and yelled "Troublesome woman! The clock is broken and we got about 55 minutes to get at the festival and it will take 45 minutes to get there!"

Temari just looked at him as she was about to throw another bottle. "What?!" shouted Temari, as she dropped the bottle and turned to look at herself in the mirror. "That is not enough time for me to get my hair done." mumbled Temari as she added a little makeup.

"Then don't, and why is it like that any way?" ask Shikamaru as he leaned against the door.

Temari shot him a glare before she sighed and said, "It's a family thing, all of our hair defies the laws of gravity. I just like longer hair so it looks like this when it's out of it's ponytails." The last thing Temari did was put on a collar with a blue stone hanging from it. "As for why I don't just go, what do you think people will say if they saw the oldest child of the Fourth Kazekage look like this?" asked Temari as she pointed to her hair. Shikamaru just sighed before putting his fingers together to create a square and closing his eyes.

After a minute or two passed, Shikamaru opened his eyes and groan as he undid his ponytail. Temari could only look as it held it's shape for a second before it turn into a cylinder like shape out of the back of Shikamaru head. Temari could not help but laugh. Shikamaru just scowled as he said "At least people will think your hair's like that because you are at my house."

"Oh but you look so cute." said Temari as she walk over to Shikamaru and started to poke his hair. Shikamaru pushed her hand away but he had a small blush on his face. Temari just smiled as she lead him toward the front door. "You now if you keep this up, I might start to like you." said Temari said as they walked out the door.

_Well I can see why Dad likes Mom so much_, thought Shikamaru as he shut the door.


	5. Tsunade

The lest one! Man I never thought it would have took this long. Oh well. Thanks to everone that left a comment and put this in there fav.

* * *

After talking with council men, elders and Lords for what seem like hours, Tsunade was tired of it. Eventually, she got Shizune to cover for her, so she could gamble a bit and get a drink at the festival. After gambling some she got herself a bottle of sake and headed to a roof over looking the festival, so she can drink in peace. After her thread cup of sake, she heard a sound and sighed. "What are you doing here? You old pervert." said Tsunade as she took another drink.

" What? I thought you would be happy to see me." said Jiraiya with a grin as he sat by Tsunade. Tsunade rolled her eyes at this.

"I now know why you never wanted this job." mumbled Tsunade as she looked at Jiraiya. "Do you know how much trouble you made with the Hyugas for me?" asked Tsunade as her look turned into a glare.

"It not like I asked her to help Naruto when I told him to look over my manuscripts." said Jiraiya in his defense.

"You should not even have Naruto helping! Now you have to go and have a little talk with her father and the Hyugas elders." said Tsunade and her voice showed that there was no room for argument.

Jiraiya's head dropped as he thought, _I don't want to sit in a room and get a talking to by those stiffs_. As Jiraiya was sulking, he saw Naruto and Hinata down at the festival. " Maybe it will do them same good to hang out with each other." said Jiraiya as he pointed them out to Tsunade.

Both were well dress in festival going kimonos. Naruto's was orange in color, while Hinata's was a light blue at the top and got darker as you went down the dress. They were by a lemonade stand and Naruto had a big grin on his face as he gave Hinata a cup. She took it with a small smile of her own. After that, Naruto took Hinata's other hand and quickly went into the crowd.

"Maybe you are r.." she started, but before Tsunade could finish, the lemonade stand's beverage dispenser blew up, covering many of the people with lemonade. Tsunade shot Jiraiya with a death glare as he was quickly looking for something to get her attention with.

"Hey look over there, aren't those your apprentices?" said Jiraiya as he held his breath. He let it out as Tsunade turned to look for the two girls. First, she saw Sakura with Lee. Sakura's kimono was bright red with pink petals falling down her right side and around the bottom and Lee's was a dark green. He also had a new hair cut. {The one he had before he met Guy.} They were at one of those 'Ring the Bell' games. Lee had easily won the game and got a stuffed squirrel for Sakura, which she held close to herself with one arm as she grabbed Lee's hand with her other.

Ino and Chouji were sitting on a bench by the dancing area. They were talking with Temari and Shikamaru. Ino had a medium purple kimono with white flowers on the sleeves and edges. Chouji was wearing a dark red kimono with the kanji for food in black on his back. Tsunade could see that both Ino and Chouji were both wearing 1st place ribbons from an eating contest and a small trophy between them.

"Well it's good to see all the kids having fun." said Tsunade as she took a sip of sake. A slow song started and all the kids went to the dance area.

Jiraiya got a big smile on his face as he asked "You know if you want, you can dance with Konoha's most handsome bachelor." Tsunade didn't say anything as she had a distant look in her eyes. Jiraiya let out a sigh as he leaned back. " I know you miss him and that I will never take his place in your heart, but I will be here for you." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade gave a small laugh as she rubbed her eyes. "Alright you talked me into it." said Tsunade as she got up and turned around to walk down to the festival. Jiraiya jumped up with a smile to follow her but she stopped and pointed a finger at him without turning around. "But, if I feel your hands anywhere close to my ass, you will need Naruto and Hinata for more than just reading your notes." said Tsunade as she dropped her hand and walked down. Jiraiya was only in shock for a second before a bigger smile covered his face as he followed Tsunade down to the dance area.


End file.
